Caskett One-Shots
by alyloves2read
Summary: A collection of one-shots based on prompts submitted by readers, found on tumblr, or that I come up with. The more you submit, the more I post! Rated T just in case, but will mostly be fluff.
1. Introduction

**Hi everyone, I'm Aly, or alylovestoread. I am obSESSED with Castle, and Caskett is and always will be my OTP. So I've decided that I'm going to write one shots based on either prompts that you send in, prompts I might find on tumblr, or if I come up with a cute storyline on my own I will post it. My posting schedule will all depend on Y-O-U! The more submissions for prompts I receive, the more frequently I will be posting. I was inspired by so, SO many of the amazing authors on this website to come back and actually start writing again. I've missed it a lot, and I hope that you guys enjoy my stories. So PLEASE send in requests! I want to get started on this as soon as possible, what with the Wedding tonight (and yes, their wedding deserves to be capitalized) getting me all inspired and such. So GO GO GO!**


	2. Caskett Movie Night (For Tommy)

**Prompt for "Tommy": "I'd like a one shot of Caskett enjoying a movie together"**

**I hope you enjoy my take on a Caskett Movie Night! Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, or any of the characters affiliated with the show. **

* * *

><p>Beckett sat comfortably on the couch in Castle's loft with a coffee in one hand and the cover of a "Ted" disk in the other. She read the movie description on the back and rolled her eyes.<p>

"Really, Castle? A cursing teddy bear movie? You sure you don't want to change your mind because this movie will _definitely_ take away one of your turns." She said, placing the cover on the coffee table and turning to look at him.

"What? I've heard its hilarious, and quite a tearjerker" he responded, pulling the popcorn bag he just made out of the microwave and looking back at her.

"I highly doubt that" Beckett laughed. "You're sure you don't want to change your mind? This is your last chance before I put the disk in." she said mockingly.

"I am sure" he answered firmly, pouring the popcorn into a big bowl and bringing it to the couch. He put it down on the coffee table and grabbed the movie, popping it in the DVD player. He then walked back to the couch and plopped down next to Beckett.

Beckett reached for the remote, pressing play and tossing it right back on the table. She leaned into Castle, resting on his chest. He reached an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I really hope I don't regret this" she said, looking up at him.

"You won't. And if you do, you can take _two _of my next turns" he looked back at her and pressed his lips to her forehead. "Now be quiet, the movie is starting!"

The movie began and Beckett frowned throughout the entire beginning of the movie. As the movie progressed, Castle noticed that Beckett was getting more into it. He even caught her giggling at a few parts.

She groaned in annoyance at some of the vulgar moments but nonetheless seemed to have enjoyed the movie. Castle mostly just watched her reactions and smiled.

About halfway through the movie, he fell asleep while she stayed engrossed in the movie, unable to take her eyes off the screen. At the scene where the teddy bear took a plunge, she felt tears pooling in her eyes which quickly overflowed and she sobbed a bit into Rick's shirt.

* * *

><p>Once the movie ended, Kate noticed that he had fallen asleep and she smiled. "Babe, wake up. The movie finished" she whispered, kissing his check gently. He slowly woke up, a bit dazed, and then became aware of his surroundings, realizing he missed the movie.<p>

"I missed it?!" he said, frustrated. He then felt his shirt clinging onto him in a specific spot. "What the…" he peeled that part of his shirt off his skin, rubbing it to try and figure out what the mysterious wet substance was. He then looked at Beckett and noticed her eyes were a bit red and puffy.

"Beckett? Were you… crying?" he asked, turning to her in surprise. She looked down sheepishly and mumbled an unconvincing "No".

"Yes you were" he grinned devilishly, pointing a finger at her. "You cried because you _liked_ the movie, didn't you?" he said mockingly.

"No, I didn't" she attempted to redeem herself.

"Oh yes you did, you _loved_ that movie" he chuckled.

"I didn't" she asserted.

"Then why is my shirt wet?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow quizzically.

"I…. I spilled coffee on it" she said uncertainly, and much too slowly to be telling the truth.

Castle pulled the part of his shirt to his nose and smelled it.

"_Definitely_ not coffee" he smirked.

"Okay, fine, I liked it!" she shouted, defeated.

"Aha!" he shouted back, victorious. "I knew it; I knew you would like it! It must've been great."

"Yeah, Castle, you missed out on a real piece of work there" she said, trying to turn the tables back to him. "It was the best movie I've ever seen. You really should've watched it" she mocked.

"Well now I don't lose my turn then, do I?" he stated, pulling her back to him. He held her tight and whispered in her ear "How about you use your turn to watch it again?"

She smiled, turning her head to kiss him softly. "Not a chance" she whispered back with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much for reading and sending in prompts! Its unbelievable that I posted this yesterday and already have 376 views and more than 10 prompt submissions. Keep submitting prompts, reviewing and reading! I will try to update as often as I can, but with so many prompts already flooding in, I will have a LOT of work to do, and I don't really have too much time on my hands. But I will try my hardest to make sure you get at least one or two one-shots a week. Love you all, and expect a new chapter VERY soon!<strong>

**3 Always, **

**Aly**


	3. Old Friend of Mine (for alisontz)

**Happy New Year, everyone! Sooooo sorry for the lack of updates, I used my sister's laptop to post the first couple of chapters and then she wouldn't let me use it anymore so I had no access to a computer for a longgggg while. Finally for Christmas I got my own laptop and it took me forever to get Word on it so now that I have, I will be updating much more often. Thank you all so much for staying loyal to this one-shot collection, and I promise for much more frequent updates. Love you all, and hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

**For: alisontz Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any characters affiliated with the show. **

**Okay, enjoy this nice decent sized one shot everyone!**

* * *

><p>Castle and Beckett sat calmly on a bench at a park, watching as their daughter Jo played on the playground. The four year old ran amuck, tumbling down the slides and climbing right back up to scale the monkey bars.<p>

"How on earth does she have so much energy?" Castle asked Beckett.

"Please, you know she gets it all from you" she answered, laughing and poking his chest gently.

"Well she definitely gets _that_ from _you_" he smirked, pointing at the toddler who was arguing with a small, blonde boy.

Kate rolled her eyes at Castle's remark, and looked back at the two children still arguing. She saw Jo say something to the boy, who then proceeded to punch her in the cheek. Beckett instinctively jumped out of her seat and walked to her daughter quickly.

"What's going on here?" she asked, crouching down to look the kids straight in the eye.

"I tried to go on the slide and he wouldn't let me" Jo pouted, pointing a finger at the blonde.

Beckett turned to the boy and gave him the look.

"Because it's MY SLIDE" he shouted, and then pushed Jo again.

"Hey!" Beckett yelled, placing a hand on the boy's chest to keep him from hurting Jo again.

From behind her, she heard faint footsteps of heels digging into the rubber floor of the playground.

"Excuse me, why are you touching my son?" questioned a sharp voice, most likely from the same source as the clicking footsteps.

"Well your son was hurting my daughter" Kate retorted, turning to face the apparent mother of the child. When she did, she found herself looking at an all too familiar face, and she inwardly groaned.

"Detective Beckett?" Gina crowed in her same shrill voice that she used when they first encountered each other.

"Gina, what a pleasure to see you" Beckett chirped, trying desperately to keep her sarcasm and annoyance out of her voice.

"So this is your… daughter?" Gina pointed at Jo, who sat cradling her cheek and glaring at the boy.

"Yes, this is Johanna. Jo, say hi to Gina" Kate cooed, trying to get this awkward meeting over with.

"Your son is a meanie!" Jo shouted at Gina, and then looked back to the boy and frowned.

"Now Benny, why would Johanna here think you're a meanie?" Gina asked, leaning down to her son.

"She-"he fake-choked. "She tried to take the slide!" he sobbed.

"Oh well that's not very nice. Johanna, did you try to take his slide?" Gina turned to the little girl with pursed lips and a furrowing brow.

"Well the slide isn't his, Gina, this is a public park" Kate interjected.

"Please, he's a little boy, if he wants to think the slide is his, let him" Gina retorted.

Beckett stood to look Gina in the eyes. She gave her a hard glare and took a step closer.

"If my daughter wants to go down this slide, she can" Kate snapped.

Castle was watching the scene play out until the unfamiliar blonde woman pointed a finger at Kate and poked her hard. Rick stood and walked up to the two women getting into a heated argument.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on here?" Castle asked, stepping partly in between them.

"Rick?" Gina gasped, surprised.

He turned to see that he was overstepping his ex-wife. His eyes widened and he took a step back towards Kate.

"Gina?!" he exclaimed. He looked at her in shock, then at Kate, and then the two toddlers who began arguing again. "Oh…" he huffed. Rick leaned to scoop up Jo in one arm, and grabbed Kate's waist with the other.

"Wait a second. You… and her…. And she's?-"Gina stumbled on her words, connecting the dots.

"Well it's clear that you remember Kate, my wife" he said calmly and slowly. "And this is our daughter, Jo." He explained, looking at her and her son somewhat sympathetically. "I'm assuming this is your son?" Rick asked, looking at Benny.

"This is Benny. Benny, this is… an old friend of mine" Gina said slowly so the boy could comprehend. She picked up her child as well, and held him to her hip.

Castle couldn't help but notice the lack of a ring on Gina's finger, and he inwardly sighed, deep down not at all surprised that this would happen to her. His curiosity got the best of him, and he couldn't help but ask.

"So where's his father?" he questioned. Gina's eyes flickered a bit, and Castle grunted as his wife elbowed him in the stomach. Yes, he deserved that. Clearly Beckett had noticed the lack of a ring as well.

"Oh, Tom's… not here." Gina replied honestly, looking at her son sadly.

"I see…" Castle gulped awkwardly.

"Daddy, can we go home now? Leki promised me we could watch a movie when I get home." Jo whined, breaking the horrible silence none of the adults dared to touch.

"Yeah, yeah, of course, sweetie" Rick grinned, and kissed his daughter's temple gently.

"Well it looks like you guys have a lot going on." Gina gestured to Jo.

"Alexis promised her that they would hang out today, so of course the princess' wish is my command." Rick chuckled.

"And how about the queen?" Beckett mused, smirking.

"Of course, your highness" Castle proclaimed, leaning in to kiss Kate's cheek as well.

"I'm… sorry about my son. He gets very possessive and rude sometimes" Gina admitted in apology to Beckett.

"Its fine, no worries" Kate shook her head and turning to Jo. "She's a strong girl, she can handle it."

"Just like her parents…" Gina breathed. "Well, it was a pleasure to see you both again" Gina added quietly.

"The pleasure is ours" Rick grinned, and turned to Benny. "It was great to meet you too!" he cheered in a high pitched voice. It earned him a thumbs down and a sticking out of Benny's tongue, but he shrugged it off and laughed.

They went their separate ways and the couple headed to their car. As Beckett was strapping Jo into her car seat, she leaned over to Castle and asked quietly "So who do you think Tom is?"

He paused for a moment, and Beckett took that moment to get herself in her seat. "Well from my experience, I've learned that most Toms are douchebags" he groaned, thinking back to a Tom he used to know.

"Could you imagine if he was Demming?" Beckett burst out, knowing which Tom he was referring to, and laughed heartily.

Castle turned to Beckett, giving her a glare, and soon found himself chuckling with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it ended kind of abruptly : but I hope you liked it anyway! Thanks again for reading and please keep sending me prompts and reviews, I love hearing from you guys! Okay my next update should be very soon, depending on what my schedule is like for the rest of the day, I may just post another one shot later today. Okay, love you all, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
